Stellar
by Little Rini
Summary: Relena and Heero meet on a Colonie and...well..just read ^_^. Please R&R. Oh and it's a Songfic


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing. Though at times it would be cool. I still don't own them, nor do I own the song Stellar By Incubus. Though it would be cool to own that too, but I don't. >. 

This story, well songfic. Is my second one. It is once again a Relena and Heero one. It is before the other one i made. I know, I know. I should have done this one first, but I didn't hear the song intill i had sent the other one out. >.   
Anyhoo! This is about 9 months after Endless Waltz. So, hear it goes!   
  


We see Relena walking along the seashore wearing a pair of jeans with a white shirt that is a spaghetti strapped. (AN: I know it's not like her but she would be hot ^_~) She slides her hands inside her pockets of the jeans. 'Oh, Heero where are you? I know it is silly of me to think about you, but I miss you so much. Do you miss me?' Relena thought to herself. 

_Meet in outer space_   
_We could spend the night._   
_Watch the earth come up._   
_I've grown tired of that place;_   
_wont you come with me?_

It has been a week and Relena is walking into her shuttle to go to outer space for a vacation. 'It's about time I took a break. I work myself too hard.' Relena thought to herself. Lately Relena has been not very vocal with other people. She has kept things to herself. In the night she would hold the teddy bear that Heero gave her, but she is not bringing the teddy bear. No, last night she had dissuaded she needed to move on and that's why she is taking a vacation. As the shuttle starts up and looks out the window then looks away as she leaves to outer space. 

_WE could start again._   
_How do you do it?_   
_Make me feel like I do._   
_How do you do it?_   
_It's better then I've ever knew._

We see Heero sitting in the park in a Colony. 'How does she make me feel like this? Even when Im not near her? Though it does feel good.' Heero thought. Heero walked back to his hotel room and sat on the bed putting the TV on. A picture of Relena is showed. "Today Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian, has gone to L1 for a little vacation time. She says only will she be there for 2 weeks then straight back to her work." the TV announcer said. 'So she is coming here. Need a vacation? Great, I'll try to work my emotions out. Seeing her will make the come clear. Right?...RIGHT!?!?' Heero thought in annoyance. "GOD! This is so hard! Why does she make me feel like this?!?!" Heero said aloud.   


_(music plays)_

As a week passed Relena was growing tired of going to parties and Heero had found that he loves Relena. As Heero walks down a street with his head ducked under his hood of the jacket he wears, he looks up to see Relena in a tight pair of jeans and a tight white shirt on. 'There she is! Oh, god what's this feeling! It's love remember? Here's your chance to tell her.' Heero thought to himself. As Relena continues to walk not really noticing anything just looking around she bumps into someone. She says her Sorry and walks off. A hand grabs her wrist she stiffens and turns around only to be met by those Prussian Blue eyes of Heero Yuy. Relena gasps and Heero makes a small smile. (AN:I SAID SMALL!!!) "Not happy to see me?" Heero ask in amusement by the look on her face. Relena realest her hand and walked away. 'I can't let him get to me. I just can't , just walk away Relena.' as Relena walked away Heero garbed her arm once again and pulled her close to his body. 'Oh, my god. What is he doing?' Relena thought in panic. "Why did you walk away?" Heero said in confusion.'I thought she cared for me. Did I make a mistake. Did I wait to long?!?!' Heero thought afraid of the truth. "I-I need to go Heero." Relena said looking down trying not to let him see the tears in her eyes. 'He is bringing back the emotions. No! I can't let that happen!'   
"No" was Heero's response. He put his hand under her chin and pushes her head to look up at him. As he saw the tears he wiped the away. "Don't cry. Not now." Heero said silently. Relena looked in his eyes and saw love.'LOVE!?!? Is that for me? Does he really love me?' Heero smiled and held her close. "I love you Relena." was all he said before he bent his head down and kissed her passtiontly.   


_Meet me in outer space_   
_I will hold you close, if your afraid of heights_   
_I need you see this place, it might be the only way._   
_That I can show you how_   
_it feels to be inside of you_

As they kissed Relena slide her arms around his neck and Heero put his arms around her hips and pulled her close to him. 'This feels so right.' they both thought. As they braked the kiss for air Relena smiled and said "I love you, Heero."   
  


_How do you do it?_   
_Make me feel like I do._   
_How do you do it?_   
_It's better then I even knew._   
_How do you do it?_

Relena and Heero would stay together always. 

_You_   
_are_   
_Steeeeeeeeellllaaaaaaarrrrrrr_   
_You are Stellar._   


_HOW DO YOU DO IT!?!?!_   
_Make me feel like i do._   
_How do you do it?_   
_It's better then I even knew._   
_How do you do it?_   
_Make me feel like I do._   
_How do you do it?_   
_It's better then I ever knew._   
_How do you do it?_   
_Make me feel like i doooooooo._

_Steeeeellaaaar._   
  


AN: HI! How did you like it? I think it's good. Can you please R&R. 

Tankies for reading! 

JA NE!!! ^_^ 


End file.
